


Ryan posts about Chris Cornell's passing

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [260]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Ryan posts about Chris Cornell's passing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

[public to Citadel]

I didn't let myself post yesterday because I feared it'd be nothing but depressing word vomit, all over the keyboard.

The fact is, Chris Cornell was a major musical influence on me. Soundgarden rose right as I rioted into adolescence, providing a big chunk of the soundtrack for my formative teen years. He was a fantastically talented lyricist, songwriter, singer, musician, performer. I'm still in shock.

 _Every word I said is what I mean ___  
_Everything I gave is what I need_  
_Everything I held is what I freed_  
_And everything I've shown is what I feel_

____

__

__

_Buying lies and stealing jokes  
and laughing every time I choke  
Biding all the time you took_

 _Now I know why you've been taken  
Now I know why you've been taken_

\- Soundgarden, "Slaves and Bulldozers"

RIP Chris

 __[Responses to Ryan's post](https://ryan-kwanten.dreamwidth.org/8560.html#comments) _ _


End file.
